GW 02 : Obscurité
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Heero et Quatre, arrêtés par Oz, réussiront-ils à s'échapper ? Yaoi.
1. 1. Détention.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T perso Gundam pas à moi.

Genre : Torture de G-boys. 

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

Remarque : L'une de mes toutes premières fic sur Gundam ^__^ 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Obscurité.

**Détention **

Ils étaient en mission quand tout leur échappa…..

Trowa – Où est passé Quatre ?

Heero – Partez devant, je vais voir.

Heero ne doutait pas que Trowa aurait préféré s'en occuper lui même mais, c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il avait prit la parole aussi vite. Les deux autres pilotes de Gundam, plus en avant, furent soudain surpris de ne plus apercevoir que le Français à leurs cotés.

Wufei – Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Duo – Où sont nos hommes ? _(je confirme il parle bien à Trowa là ^_^°)_

Trowa – Heero est parti chercher Quatre.

Duo – Pas de soucis à se faire dans ce cas. 

Il lui tapa l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort et reprit son chemin.

Trowa – Espérons.

Après avoir remonté la quasi totalité du chemin parcouru, Heero trouva enfin le jeune arabe. Ce dernier présentait un comportement plus qu'étrange.

Heero – Quatre ?

Il ne lui répondit pas se contentant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Le soldat parfait à l'affût se doutant d'un piège s'avança un peu plus, l'arme au poing, recherchant en tout sens la présence d'éventuels gardes.

Heero – Quatre qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Faut pas rester là ou on va finir par se faire prendre.

Quatre ne répondit toujours pas. 

Heero – Où ?

Il monta ses yeux au ciel, Heero les suivit et comprit soudain la teneur du problème. Ils étaient tenu en joues par une bonne cinquantaine de soldats, armés de mitraillette semi-automatique.

Treize – Quelle chance, en voilà un second.

Heero – Quatre, tu vas bien ?

Treize – Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Votre ami n'a pas perdu sa langue. Nous l'avions juste averti qu'un seul mot de sa part et vous étiez mort ! 

Heero regarda le frêle jeune homme présent à ses cotés, ses yeux baissés par la honte de les avoir mis dans une telle situation, se disant qu'il était trop fragile pour ce genre d'histoire. Il fallait absolument qu'il le sorte de là. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter les tortures des interrogatoires. Non pas qu'il doutait de sa capacité à assumer la douleur, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne supporterait jamais celle des autres. D'autant plus que son empathie lui accentuait toutes les émotions au centuple.

Treize – Gardes ! Emmenez les !

Des hommes armés les rejoignirent, les entraînant vers leur lieu de détention : deux petites cellules sombres et crasseuses, où ils y furent abandonnés plusieurs jours, sans visites. Une longue semaine de faim et de soif dans un univers dénué de toute lumière. Au cours de ce lapse de temps, Heero rechercha les différentes possibilités d'évasion mise à leur disposition. Après tout n'était-il pas le stratège du groupe ? Et l'occasion de réagir se présenta enfin, le jour de leur transfert pour une nouvelle base.

Garde – Levez vous ! Et plus vite que ca !

Exténué, le jeune blond, tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, sans grand succès. Heero ayant garder on ne sait comment, un peu plus de force, vint au secours de son camarade, profitant de leur proximité pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre

Heero – Tu te sens capable de rassembler toutes tes forces ?

Quatre – S'il le faut, oui.

Heero – Alors, quand je te ferais signe, cours !

Quatre – Mais ?

Heero – Ne t'occupes pas de moi et sors toi de là, nous allons entrer dans un hangar de MS, il te suffit d'en voler un pour être dehors en moins de deux minutes. Je me charge de faire diversion.

Quatre – Heero je ne veux pas.

Heero – Quatre, tu ne discutes pas avec moi. Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite j'en connais un qui..

Il ne put finir sa phrase, repoussé violemment par l'un des gardes.

Soldat – On vous a donné la permission de vous parler ?

Heero – (se relevant difficilement de sa chute) Baka !

Le garde n'appréciant pas qu'on lui réponde se dirigea vers celui qui serait finalement sa première victime. Le petit blond lui plaisait bien, mais il appréciait encore plus les fortes tête.

Soldat – Tu réponds ? On t'as jamais dit que ça ne servait qu'à s'attirer des ennuis ?

L'homme releva violemment le jeune garçon, pour le plaquer contre le mur, quand son supérieur les rejoint impatient. 

Haut gradé – Pas le temps de vous amusez !! La navette n'attend plus que les prisonniers !

Heero sut que ce serait avec elle que Quatre aurait le plus de chance. Elle devait déjà être en marche, prête à s'envoler. Un signe de tête et son frère d'arme comprit ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Tout ce passa alors très vite. Heero se dégagea de la poigne de fer de son garde personnel, lui arrachant l'oreille de ses dents avant de lui prendre son arme. Celui assigné à la surveillance de Quatre se précipita alors vers son homologue dans le but de maîtriser le prisonnier récalcitrant. Armé, le soldat parfait put mettre en pratique la seule chose qu'il n'ai jamais apprise, il tua tout ce qui se présentait à lui s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du vaisseau leur étant destiné. Les pilotes de celui-ci finirent par descendre voir s'il ne pouvaient pas aider leurs collègues. Mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais à eux, pris au piège d'un Quatre devenu sans pitié. Le jeune homme s'empara alors des commandes et s'éloigna non sans un regret et une pensée pour celui qui avait rendu sa fuite possible. A peine se retrouvait-il à l'air libre qu'une patrouille entière se précipita à sa poursuite.

Dans le hangar, Heero aperçu son compagnon s'échapper loin de lui. Rassuré, il n'aperçut pas un énième garde s'approcher par derrière et lui asséner un coup d'une extrême violence dans le dos. Tombé au sol, il ne put que recevoir impuissant des dizaines de coups de pieds venant de toute part. Vexés d'avoir été dupés par un adolescent si jeune et si frêle, les soldats s'en donnèrent à cœur joie avant d'être stoppés dans leur élans par une voix forte et posée, la voix de Treize Kushinada en personne. 

Treize – Bande d'incapable, vous croyez donc qu'il peut encore vous poser des ennuis dans cet état ? Un seul d'entre vous a t'il seulement réfléchi au fait que ce garçon était une source d'information inestimable ?

Des regards baissés l'informa qu'évidemment non. Dépité par cette bande d'idiot qui lui servait d'armé, il ordonna le transfert de ce qui restait du jeune homme, quand son second le rejoignit.

Soldat – Général ! Nos patrouilles aériennes nous informent qu'il leur a été impossible de rattraper le prisonnier évadé. Un bastion de l'armé rebelle s'est porté à son secours empêchant nos hommes de le suivre passé la frontière chinoise. 

Treize – Peu importe. Même si ce garçon réussit à rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes, ils ne retrouverons jamais leur ami.

Soldat – Oui mon général.

Deux jours plus tard, Treize alla rendre visite à son dernier prisonnier. 

La lumière de sa nouvelle cellule y étant continuellement éblouissante, Heero gardait ses yeux fermés voulant éviter d'abîmer ses pupilles. Quand il entendit un bruit de porte, il les rouvrit par pur réflexe, constatant avec étonnement qu'il n'était plus agressé par la source lumineuse. Relevant la tête pour voir le responsable de cette courte accalmie, il croisa le regard froid du chef de l'armé d'OZ : Le général Kushinada. 

Treize – Je vois que vous semblez vous remettre de votre passage à tabac. Je suis venu vous donner des nouvelles. Vous pouvez être heureux, votre ami ne vous rejoindra plus. Nous venons de nous informer qu'il a été tué lors de son évasion avortée. Je comprend que cela puisse vous attrister mais après tout, en tant que soldat je suis persuadé que vous préféré le savoir mort libre plutôt que dans nos murs. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune homme en état de choc, les yeux dans le vide, dos appuyé contre un mur. Depuis ces deux jours, il ne survivait que dans la joie de savoir son compagnon d'infortune loin de tout cela. Deux jours qu'il s'imaginait le voir de retour dans leur base, en Chine, entouré de leurs trois amis, qui devaient, depuis, prendre le plus grand soin de lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait voulu le préserver et au lieu de cela, était devenu responsable de sa mort. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais, Trowa ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Garde – Pourquoi le lui avoir dit ?

Treize – Rien de mieux qu'un être épuisé physiquement et moralement pour commencer un interrogatoire. Rebranchez la lumière !

Garde – A vos ordres.

La luminosité se fit de plus en plus intense mais Heero n'en était plus gêné, ses yeux n'avaient déjà plus de vie.

L'interrogatoire expérimental de Treize, commença le premier jour de la seconde semaine.

Heero fut conduit dans une nouvelle pièce toujours aussi fortement éclairée. Un homme l'installa sur une chaise, la première qu'il croisait depuis sa capture, étant jusqu'à présent enfermé dans des cellules dénuées de tout meubles. Mais son style faisant penser à ces fauteuils de dentiste, il n'en attendit rien de bon. On lui banda les yeux et commença pour lui une interminable attente. L'attente de la douleur, ignorant toujours d'où celle-ci viendrait. Sa ligne de défense n'en était pas vraiment une. Il avait simplement choisi le mutisme le plus total, bien décidé à ne jamais laisser échapper aucun son.

Les jours passèrent tous semblables. Des semaines et des semaines de souffrance dans une obscurité totale, coupées par quelques rares heures de sommeil, sous une lumière abrutissante.

Et au fond de lui, cette douleur si sourde et si présente. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de fuir, pourquoi ?????

De leurs cotés les trois G-boys non capturés avaient dut se contraindre, le cœur dans l'âme, à fuir la base sans leurs amis, comprenant qu'il leur était impossible de les sortir vivant sans se faire prendre à leur tour. Ils étaient revenus quelques heures plus tard, mais la base avait déjà été désertée. 

Les jours passèrent et ils n'avaient toujours aucune information sur leur possible lieu de détention. Trowa et Duo tournaient tel des lions en cage, cherchant la moindre occasion pour partir à leur recherche. Enfin, Sally les appela au petit matin du neuvième jour de leur disparition. Elle les voulait au plus vite à la base.

Dés leur arrivé, elle leur annonça la très bonne nouvelle : le retour de Quatre.

Duo – C'est pas possible ? Mais c'est génial !!!!!!

Trowa – Où est-il ?

Sally – A l'infirmerie. Une troupe rebelle l'a retrouvé hier aux commandes d'une navette d'OZ, alors qu'elle était poursuivit par une escadrille entière de Leos. Ayant reconnu son signalement ils nous l'ont ramené aussi vite. Il est encore très faible, alors je préférerais qu'un seul d'entre vous aille le voir.

Tout naturellement ce fut Trowa qui se dirigea dans la petite pièce, sans que Wufei ou Duo n'ai l'idée de s'y opposer.

Duo – Comment a t'il pu réussir ce miracle ?

Dans la chambre.

Quatre – C'est Heero, il s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Sans lui, j'y serais encore.

Trowa – Que vous ont-ils fait ?

Quatre – Jusqu'à présent, ils se contentaient de nous oublier dans nos cellules, nous empêchant le plus souvent de dormir. Ils nous transféraient dans une base plus "médicale" quand je me suis évadé. Heero est resté pour que je m'en sorte…..

Le jeune homme craqua soudain, pleurant doucement, replié sur lui même. Mais Trowa le rassura vite.

Trowa – N'oublies pas qu'il s'agit du Soldat parfait. Rien ni personne ne peut l'atteindre.

Quatre – Je m'en veux tellement…….

Il pleura longtemps dans les bras du grand brun, avant de s'y endormir. Alors seulement ce dernier le quitta pour rejoindre leurs amis, très certainement impatient d'avoir un peu de nouvelles.

Duo – Alors ??????

Trowa – C'est grave ?

Sally – Non, il est juste épuisé et affamé. Rien qui ne s'arrange en quelques jours de repos.

Duo – Et pour Heero ? Il t'a dit ce qu'il en était ?

L'américain avait très peur de les entendre lui dire qu'il ne s'en était tout simplement pas sorti vivant.

Trowa – A ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui lui a permis de fuir.

Duo –Alors il est toujours en vie ?

Trowa – Oui.

Duo – Merci mon Dieu. 

Et il ferma ses yeux pour une courte prière silencieuse

Les jours passèrent encore sans qu'ils ne trouvent trace de leur dernier compagnon encore aux mains de l'ennemi. Duo s'inquiétait de plus en plus, alors que Quatre ne cessait d'avoir du remord d'être partit sans même avoir essayé de lui venir en aide quand il en avait eu l'opportunité.

Quatre – Je m'en veux tellement, pourra t'il seulement me pardonner de l'avoir laissé là bas ?

Duo – Bien sûr, je ne doute même pas, de ce qu'il a put te dire pour te convaincre de partir seul.

Ils se sourirent tous en regardant Trowa en pleine cuisine. Ce dernier s'était proposé pour préparer le dîner, le soir du retour de Quatre parmi eux. Une semaine qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés.

Une semaine qu'il leur manquait à tous une dernière partie d'eu même.

Une troisième semaine passa, puis une quatrième. Ce fut au début du deuxième mois, qu'ils obtinrent au cours d'une de leur mission les informations tant attendues. Des soldats parlaient d'un jeune pilote qui surprenait tout le monde, en résistant depuis des semaines au nouvel interrogatoire, réputé musclé du général Kushinada.

Duo avait alors prit l'un d'eux par le col, laissant le Shinigami lui soutirer les lieux probables de sa détention. Après une petite investigation plus poussée, ils connaissaient enfin leur nouvelle cible : l'une des toutes dernières bases ultramodernes misent sur pied par OZ.

Alors que Trowa et Quatre se chargeaient du soutien aérien, Duo et Wufei s'infiltrèrent dans les bouches d'aération de la base, avançant ainsi plus discrètement en son centre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'il recherchait : une grande salle où leur ami se trouvait attaché en son centre, minuscule ombre de lui même. Le désordre provoqué à l'extérieur avait fait fuir les médecins, ne laissant sur place que deux gardes très vite maîtrisés. 

Wufei, alla faire le guet à la porte laissant, son ami s'approcher du soldat parfait. Heero sursauta par réflexe conditionné, au contact des mains de Duo sur son visage. Mais ce dernier ne voulait que lui détacher le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux. Au vu de sa réaction il lui chuchota aussi quelques mots apaisant, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, et Heero le vit enfin. Sa vue troublée par la fièvre et le passage violent de l'obscurité à la lumière il n'eut la force que de murmurer son prénom avant de perdre connaissance sur une ébauche de sourire. Le Shinigami, remonté à bloc, le détacha au plus vite, bien décidé à le sortir de cet enfer.

A suivre…


	2. 2. Un cauchemar en remplaçant un autre.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T perso Gundam pas à moi.

Genre : Torture de G-boys. 

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

Remarque : Je me rend compte après relecture qu'il existe quelques similitudes avec la fic "Une Histoire de Cheveux…" d'Emi. Ceci n'étant pas volontaire j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra donc pas.

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Obscurité.

****

2. Un cauchemar en remplaçant un autre. 

Le jeune homme resta inconscient une semaine entière, sous perfusion. Il semblait qu'aucune parcelle de son corps n'ait échappé à ses tortionnaires. Les quatre pilotes le veillaient chacun leur tour, ne voulant pas le voir, après une telle épreuve, reprendre conscience seul. Et comme le destin fait bien les choses ce fut Duo qui eut la joie d'assister à son réveil. 

Il lisait tranquillement un livre quand Heero ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui.

Heero – Duo ?

Aussitôt ce dernier abandonna son occupation, pour s'asseoir auprès de lui, poussé par le besoin de le toucher.

Duo – Heero !!!!!!!!! Comment te sens-tu mon vieux ?

Heero – Bien.

Heero – M'en veux pas de te dire ça, mais on dirait pas.

Heero – (refermant déjà les yeux de sommeil) je……juste…..fatigué.

Duo – Je m'en doute. (lui repoussant ses mèches de cheveux avec affection) Rendors toi !

Il allait se relever du lit, quand Heero lui attrapa le poignet.

Heero – pas……seul.

Ce dernier cru comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester seul et se rassit à son chevet.

Duo – T'inquiètes pas, tu n'es plus seul. Je reste avec toi.

Le lendemain Heero rouvrit une seconde fois les yeux mais ce fut Trowa qu'il trouva à ses cotés.

Trowa – Heero ?

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Heero tourna aussitôt la tête. Le jeune homme fut surpris de son attitude, mais mit cela sur le compte de la gène. Après tout Trowa n'était pas Duo et il comprenait qu'à part ce dernier, il ne souhaitait voir personne d'autre assister à ses moments de faiblesse. Il pensa donc que le mieux à faire était encore de le laisser seul.

Trowa – Nous sommes tous heureux de te revoir de retour parmi nous.

Il allait passer la porte quand Heero le regarda enfin.

Heero – Pardonne moi, je croyais vraiment que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

Le pilote d'HeavyArms ne comprit strictement rien à cette dernière phrase et voulu lui demander plus de précision. Mais l'adolescent blessé, s'était encore placé de sorte à échapper à son regard. Il sortit donc sans ajouter un mot, voyant bien que sa présence lui causait un problème. Dans le couloir il entra en collision avec Duo.

Duo – J'arrive, j'arrive…….Alors notre grand malade dort toujours ?

Trowa – Non, il vient juste de se réveiller.

Duo – Et tu le laisses seul ????????

Trowa – Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de me voir.

Duo – Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui te fait imaginer ça ?

Trowa – Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, il est incapable de soutenir mon regard.

Duo – Je ne comprend pas !!!

Duo entra sa tête dans la porte entrebaîllée afin de voir l'état d'Heero.

Heero – Pas la peine de m'espionner comme ça. Il te suffit d'entrer si tu le souhaites. Personne ne t'en empêche.

Duo entra donc, plus joyeux que jamais, depuis le retour de son âme sœur.

Duo – Dis moi, je viens de croiser Trowa dehors. Tout va bien avec lui ?

Heero – Je…..

Les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge, Duo comprit qu'il existait effectivement un problème de ce coté là. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit, décidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. 

Duo – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero – Je n'y arrive pas.

Duo – Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

Heero – A soutenir son regard. Il doit me haïr, comme vous tous.

Duo – Pourquoi ?

Heero – Quatre.

Duo – Et bien quoi ? Nous savons que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour l'aider à s'évader. Je n'y vois aucune raison de t'en vouloir bien au contraire.

Heero – Mais j'ai échoué.

Duo – Je ne comprend pas Heero, qu'est-ce que tu ……

Il eut soudain un déclic. Jusqu'à présent, son cher et tendre n'avait vu successivement que lui, Wufei dans les murs de la base et Trowa, lors de son second réveil. D'une main affectueuse, il lui tourna doucement son visage pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Duo – Heero, que t'ont-ils dit au sujet de Quatre ?

Heero – Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Duo – S'il te plait, répond moi.

Le soldat parfait venait de retrouver une partie de ses forces, si on en croyait son regard gorgé de haine pure. 

Heero – Ils se sont contenté de m'annoncer qu'il était mort au cours de son évasion.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Heero – C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Duo – Heero, tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter là bas, mais rien de ce qu'ils t'ont dit n'est vrai. Quatre est…

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, un adolescent déchaîné de bonheur entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Trowa venait de le prévenir du réveil d'Heero et ce dernier n'attendait que cela depuis son retour pour le remercier enfin.

Quatre – Heero !!!!!!!!

Le terroriste au regard de glace en resta paralysé. Celui qu'il croyait mort depuis des semaines se trouvait là, devant lui, allongé de tout son long sur son corps meurtri. Le serrant bien trop fort pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Duo – Comme tu vois, Quatre a pu nous rejoindre sans trop de casse.

Quatre – Oh, Heero, je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin.

Un peu bousculé, il se trouva tout d'abord gêné par cette démonstration de tendresse, puis entoura ses bras autour de son ancien compagnon d'infortune pour le rassurer et le remercier. Duo, lui ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux blonds au risque d'avoir par la suite quelques problèmes avec la personne qui venait aussi de les rejoindre, restant un peu à l'écart de tout ça.

Quatre – Je m'en veux tellement d'être parti sans toi 

Incapable de refreiner ses émotions, il pleura de nouveau dans les bras de son sauveurs.

Heero – Nous n'avions pas le choix et tu le sais très bien. Ce que nous avons fait était la seule chose envisageable.

Trowa considéra que l'empathe devait se reprendre avant qu'il ne leur fasse une nouvelle crise.

Trowa – Lâches-le un peu ! Tu l'empêches de respirer.

Quatre remarqua qu'effectivement Heero commençait à retenir difficilement quelques plaintes de douleur.

Quatre – Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas. 

Heero – Oh non ne t'excuses pas. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir vivant.

Toujours aussi épuisé, il commença à cligner de nouveau les yeux.

Quatre – On va te laisser.

Il se releva enfin, le libérant de son poids avant d'aller rejoindre Trowa pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner dans le couloir.

Heero – Trowa !

Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris le malentendu et s'éloigna avec le petit blond.

Duo – Voilà une bonne chose de réglée.

Heero – Merci.

Toujours assit à coté de lui, Duo ne put s'empêcher de lui remettre pour la énième fois une mèche récalcitrante en place.

Duo – Déjà plus d'une semaine que tu dors et tu sembles toujours aussi épuisé.

Heero – Je ne sais pas pourquoi……..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, partant une fois encore dans le pays des songes.

Duo – Moi je sais. Alors dors, je continue à veiller sur toi.

Quelques jours plus tard, plus personne ne vint veiller sur son sommeil. Sally ayant cessé de lui donner une médication trop puissante, Heero ne dormit plus que d'un sommeil léger. Un sommeil propice aux rêves et aux cauchemars. Et de ceux là il n'en voulait pas. Il avait prit très vite conscience de ce qui devenait sa triste réalité. Il n'était plus capable de s'endormir sans cette crainte, cette angoisse à l'estomac. Les lumières violentes tout comme son absence totale lui procurant une peur jusqu'alors ignorée.

Les semaines passant, il finit par retourner vivre auprès de ses amis pilotes, ses compagnons d'armes. Et avec son retour parmi eux, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva : dormir de nouveau en présence de Duo.

Le premier soir, l'américain ne constata rien de troublant, ayant trop bu pour fêter le retour de leur partenaire. Puis Heero prit pour habitude de retravailler chaque soir sur son portable. Duo toujours trop fatigué s'endormait chaque fois un peu avant lui. 

Une nuit enfin, l'américain se réveilla, constatant qu'une des lampes de chevet était restée allumée. Pensant à un simple oubli, il se contenta de l'éteindre. Mais cela se renouvela plusieurs fois de suite. Soupçonnant qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple coïncidence, il commença donc à l'observer consciencieusement. Le soldat parfait s'était refermé comme à son habitude mais semblait soudain plus fragile aux yeux de Duo, même si rien ne le trahissait aux yeux de toutes autres personnes. Après une si longue détention, ils n'avaient tous pensés qu'aux blessures physiques, délaissant totalement le coté moral de cette épreuve. Duo se rendit ainsi compte que le jeune homme, attendait patiemment qu'il s'endorme pour se coucher à son tour, une faible lumière volontairement toujours présente. Attentif à ses nuits, il devint aussi le témoin impuissant des multiples cauchemars qui composaient ses courtes période de sommeil. Aucun doute, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses démons. Et l'obscurité en faisait partie. 

Un soir il essaya d'aborder le sujet.

Duo – Heero, t'es encore en convalescence alors cesse de travailler avec ce portable !

Heero – Si je ne peux toujours pas vous suivre dans vos missions, laisse moi au moins la satisfaction de vous aider à les préparer au mieux.

Duo s'approcha et ferma son fichu ordinateur.

Duo – T'as toutes tes journées pour ça. Le bruit m'exaspère, alors fait un effort et laisse le pour ce soir.

Heero ne voulant pas trop insister de peur de paraître suspect capitula et éteint sa machine.

Heero – Si tu y tiens.

Duo – Oui, j'y tiens.

Il abandonna donc la partie, se couchant au même moment que son ami. Duo éteignit alors les lampes et feignit de s'endormir, voulant connaître une bonne fois pour toute sa réaction dans la pénombre. Il devait être sûr de ses doutes avant de lui en parler.

Heero tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais rien n'y fit. La seule absence de lumière lui faisait revivre toutes leurs attaques, les brûlures, les blessures. N'e pouvant plus, il décida de se lever le plus silencieusement possible et descendit au salon, où il s'installa sur le canapé, laissant une petite lampe allumée près de lui.

Duo s'en voulu beaucoup de lui avoir fait subir ce cauchemar éveillé et décida qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'il se confit une bonne fois pour toute. Aussi, il alla le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Il le trouva une fois encore emprisonné dans un de ses mauvais songes et n'en pouvant plus de le voir souffrir de la sorte, se décida à le réveiller le moins brutalement possible. Assit à ses cotés, lui faisant face, il lui murmura d'une voix douce et dénuée de toute agression des mots apaisants et rassurants. Heero ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Heero – …

Duo – Désolé, mais j'ai cru bon mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

Heero - ……

Duo – Tu ne veux pas m'en parler un peu ?

Voyant son ami un peu désespéré de s'être fait prendre en pleine faiblesse, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui repousser une petite mèche de son visage. Une nouvelle manie qu'il avait prit quand ce dernier était inconscient à l'infirmerie. Ce geste n'arrangea rien, rendant Heero encore plus crispé. Duo s'en voulu aussitôt, se traitant intérieurement d'obsédé stupide.

Le japonais prit alors une position assise, révélatrice de son état, prostré sur lui même, serrant ses jambes contre son torse, elles même protégées de ses bras. Le seul avantage de cette position est qu'elle permettait à Duo de se placer face à lui sur le canapé. Patient comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ce dernier attendit que le garçon effrayé qu'il avait devant lui, se confit enfin.

Heero – Que veux-tu m'entendre dire ? Que le soldat parfait n'existe plus ? Que je suis incapable de supporter la pénombre ? Que je ne suis plus qu'un bon à rien ?

Sur sa révélation, il cacha sa honte en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux.

Duo – Heero, ça n'a rien de si grave. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir une phobie. Tu as peur du noir et alors ? Ca n'enlève rien à tes capacités de combat, à ta réflexion ou à tes talents d'informaticiens. Et puis rien ne nous dit que ça va rester, je suis persuadé que tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans quelques jours. Alors y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. 

Il lui remit une fois de plus les cheveux en place, profitant du geste pour le forcer à le regarder. Comme prévu, Heero se redressa avec un petit air de chien battu à faire fondre un cœur de pierre, alors un Duo amoureux fou.

Heero – Que crois-tu qu'ils vont en penser ?

Duo – Qui ? Les autres ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils le sachent ?

Il s'abaissa légèrement pour qu'ils soient bien au même niveau.

Duo – A moins que tu ne préfères le leur dire ?

Heero – Non.

Il tourna son visage pour détourner les yeux, mais Duo le ramena vers lui, avec une légère caresse, déroutant toujours autant le pauvre Heero.

Heero – Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Duo – (réellement surpris par la question) Quoi ? 

Heero – Me toucher comme tu viens de le faire?

A cette remarque pleine de bon sens, à laquelle il ne se sentait pas le courage de répondre, Duo abandonna aussi vite, tout contact entre eux.

Duo – Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

Heero – C'est pas ça…

Duo – Aller viens, remontons.

Il éteint la petite lampe et le prit par la main. Heero le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, Duo replaça les couvertures sur le lit défait, ralluma la lampe de chevet qu'ils partageaient et éteignit la murale. Les Yeux cobalts ne le quittaient pas du regard, suivant, gênés de cette nouvelle phobie, chacune de ses actions. Le Shinigami fit alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires carnassiers et s'approcha de se proie. Heero totalement paniqué recula jusqu'à s'écrouler sur son lit. Satisfait le garçon à la natte retrouva une expression plus humaine et se coucha à son tour.

Duo – Bonne nuit Heero.

Ce dernier soudainement rassuré par sa présence et le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher s'installa à son tour couché sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Mais déjà les yeux Améthystes étaient clos, sachant parfaitement être l'objet d'une observation attentive.

Duo – N'oublies pas, que quoiqu'il arrive je suis toujours là.

Heero – Merci.

Et Heero ferma enfin les yeux au moment même où son ami rouvrit les siens. Duo attendit d'être assurer qu'il dormait enfin en paix pour se laisser aller à son tour aux bras de Morphée.

Depuis ce soir là l'américain s'arrangea toujours pour qu'il n'y ai plus de situations angoissantes pour son compagnon de chambré sans que cela ne se remarque pour autant. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il continuait à rester impuissant face aux cauchemars toujours aussi présent. Une nuit, l'un d'eux redoubla de violence. Le pilote du Wings zéro rouvrit violemment les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps, pour voir auprès de lui un jeune homme désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus que de rester à son chevet.

Duo – Ca va ?

Heero – Oui 

Il répondait par automatisme, mais devant ses yeux plein d'inquiétude, il devint tous simplement honnête.

Heero – Non.

Il soupira devant son aveu et se décala sur le coté pour permettre à Duo de le rejoindre dans le lit.

Cote à cote, fixant le plafond.

Heero – Je….

Poussé par un besoin qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, le soldat parfait fit ce qui était contraire à tous ses principes. Il laissa tomber toutes ses barrières et finit par tout déballer : ses angoisses les plus profondes, les tortures, l'attente dans la pénombre, la peine de se croire responsable de la disparition de Quatre. Duo l'écouta, toujours plus furieux contre lui même pour ne pas avoir été capable de le sortir de là plus tôt.

Duo – Si seulement nous avions put venir à ton secours avant tous cela.

Heero – Il n'y avait rien à faire, et tu le sais très bien.

Puis il fit quelque chose dont l'idée même lui semblait jusqu'alors inconcevable. Il glissa doucement dans les bras de Duo, reposant sa tête contre son torse et lui entourant la taille de ses propres bras. Heureux de son initiative, ce dernier le serra tout naturellement contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le jeune homme meurtri s'endormit, suivis assez vite par son ange protecteur. 

Ils étaient si bien ainsi qu'ils dormirent bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé.

Les trois autres colocataires, furent assez surpris de ne pas les voir au matin.

Wufei – Ils sont où, Pôle-Nord et Pôle-Sud ? _(Qui est qui? _^_^?_ )_

Trowa – Quatre ?

Quatre – Je ne sais pas ? Ils n'émettent que calme et seireinnité. Je vais aller voir.

Il ouvrit, sans bruit, la porte de leur chambre et les vit profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ne voulant surtout pas les réveiller, il retourna très vite dans la cuisine.

Wufei – Alors ?

Quatre – Ils dorment encore !

Trowa – Tu ne les as pas réveillés ?

Quatre – Non. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se reposer un peu.

Wufei partit finalement, laissant Quatre et Trowa discuter tranquillement sur le sujet.

Trowa – Et pourquoi ce soudain besoin de grasse matinée ?

Quatre – Je crois qu'ils ont eu une très longue conversation cette nuit qui les a extenués. Un peu de calme ne peut leur faire que du bien.

Trowa – Tu te préoccupes trop des autres Quatre !

Quatre – Je me sens responsable pour Heero. Il s'est fait prendre par ma faute et a dut subir seul les tortures qui nous étaient destinées, pour me permettre de fuir.

Trowa – Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'en veux pas, alors pourquoi culpabilises-tu toujours autant ?

Quatre – Il souffre tellement. Et tout cela par ma seule faute.

Trowa – Quatre …..

Le grand brun s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas réussir à lui faire changer d'idée.

Quatre – Mais je crois que Duo peut l'aider à sortir de son tunnel.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il se repose un peu sur lui. Qu'il abandonne l'espace de quelques minutes ses soucis.

Dans la chambre, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Duo – Je sais que tu es réveillé Heero. Tu souhaites sûrement que je me lève avant toi pour éviter toute discussion avec moi mais je suis désolé, car je ne le ferais pas.

Il le sentit se tendre, mal à l'aise. Alors comme la veille, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un geste répétitif se voulant apaisant, comme on le fait avec un petit enfant.

Duo – Heero, je n'aspire pas à avoir un quelconque contrôle ou pouvoir sur toi. Tout ce que je recherche c'est de te débarrasser de tes démons. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais hier j'ai éteins les lumières et tu n'as pas fait de crise d'angoisse pour autant.

Il le sentit cette fois-ci très surpris par sa révélation.

Duo – Tu as parfaitement dormi parce que tu te sentais en sécurité avec moi. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Ta phobie de l'obscurité disparaît petit à petit. Encore quelques jours et tout sera fini.

Toujours aucune réponse

Duo – Heero, as-tu senti une différence cette nuit ? Ou est-ce que je me fais des illusions ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre. Il aimait le son de la voix de son ami, car bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, elle avait le don de le rassurer, de le calmer. Mais lui ne voulait pas parler. Alors il se contenta de resserrer plus fortement son étreinte.

Duo n'en revenait pas de le voir réagir ainsi avec lui. Le soldat parfait qui lui montrait autant de sentiment s'en était effrayant et pourtant si bon. Il le serra un peu plus à son tour et attendit encore quelques minutes avant de rompre définitivement leur échange.

Duo – Tu as gagné, je vais me lever le premier. 

Mais un cou d'œil à son précieux fardeau et il constata qu'il était de nouveau totalement inconscient.

Duo – Quand réussiras-tu enfin à compenser ton manque de sommeil ?

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où Quatre et Trowa discutaient toujours, entre deux baisers.

Quatre – Duo ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

Duo – Bien. Trowa !

A peine salué, ce dernier s'échappa se sachant de trop.

Quatre – Et Heero ?

Duo – (sachant que rien n'échappe au petit arabe et son empathie) Il se remet doucement.

Quatre – Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Son calme n'est qu'apparent. Je n'ai jamais senti une telle détresse au fond de lui. Même Trowa se rend compte qu'il n'a pas retrouver son état habituel.

Duo – J'aimerais que vous ne lui en parliez pas. S'il se rend compte que vous soupçonner quelque chose, il va se refermer encore plus et nous ne pourrons plus progresser.

Quatre – (retrouvant le sourire) Je me doutais que tu avais pris les choses en main. Je voulais juste m'en assurer et te dire que nous te faisions confiance, pour nous le ramener parmi nous.

Duo – Pas de soucis, Shinigami s'occupe de tout.

Duo rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit supposant qu'il devait encore dormir. Mais les deux lits étaient vides. Du bruit provenant de la salle de bain l'informa qu'il devait prendre sa douche. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui du portable.

Duo – Toujours là toi ?

Il allait le fermer quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait justement d'être allumé. 

Duo – Tu ne peux donc pas t'en passer une seule journée ?

S'en approchant, il vit l'ordre de mission.

Duo – Génial, encore une !

A suivre…


	3. 3. Tout n'est que recommencement.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T perso Gundam pas à moi.

Genre : Torture de G-boys. 

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Obscurité.

****

3. Tout n'est que recommencement. 

Tous se rendirent à la base pour le briefing de départ.

J leur présenta la cible, le plan d'action et le rôle de chacun. Heero faisait partit de l'équipe, ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Le pilote de DeathScythe s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur ce sujet quand il croisa le regard de Sally et de G qui lui signifièrent dans un bel ensemble de se taire pour le moment. Ne voulant pas faire de scandale devant l'intéressé il les "écouta", attendant patiemment la fin de la réunion. Lorsqu'elle arriva, personne ne l'avait oublié.

Sally – Duo, viens me voir j'ai à te parler.

Duo – (aux autres pilotes) Je vous rejoins.

Duo – (à Sally et G) Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore !!!!!!!!!! Vous trouvez pas qu'il a assez donné pour mériter encore quelques jours de dispense ?

Sally – Cela ne vient pas de nous, J a…

Duo – Je vais le tuer celui là !

Sally – (l'empêche difficilement de s'en aller) Attend !

Sally – Laisse moi finir, c'est Heero, qui le lui a demandé.

Duo – Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille dans les circonstances actuelles ?

Sally – De quoi tu parles toi ?

G – Il refuse catégoriquement de vous laisser y aller sans lui.

Duo – (à Sally) Rien qui ne te concerne (pour tous) J a vraiment fait du bon boulot avec son soldat parfait.

Sally – Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une mission délicate mais, j'aimerais que tu ne le quittes pas des yeux. Je crains qu'il n'ai pas récupéré tout ses réflexes.

Duo – Soit sans crainte, de réflexes il n'en manque pas, tu peux me croire (faisant référence à une nuit où il avait faillit mourir de ses mains pour l'avoir simplement touché dans son sommeil). Pour le reste ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me le demander (grand sourire carnassier du Shinigami TRES possessif).

Sally – Faites bien attention à vous, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Au cours de la mission, seulement deux d'entre eux descendirent au sol. Bien que quatre pilotes sur cinq étaient contre, Heero était l'un d'eux et Duo le second. Une fois sur place leur mission d'infiltration terminée, ce dernier fut attiré par une chose étrange dans son champs de vision. Heero plus en avant se retourna et vit ce qui lui semblait être une scène de déjà vue.

Treize ne doutait pas qu'isoler l'un des attaquants était une bonne tactique pour en attraper plusieurs. Mais le soldat parfait n'était pas là par hasard, il connaissait la nouvelle tactique d'OZ et savait comment la déjouer. Une telle base était parfaite pour mettre son plan une seconde fois en action. Et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'il avait tenu à participer à cette mission alors que rien ne l'y forçait. Il fit le tour et se débarrassa de tous les gardes sans grandes difficultés. De sa position surélevée, il prévint Duo qu'il pouvait repartir, la voie était de nouveau libre. Ce dernier ne s'étant pas aperçu de rien, lui fit un geste et s'engagea dans un couloir.

Ce qu'Heero n'avait pas prévu, était une série de nouvelles portes grillagées bloquant les couloirs tout les 10 mètres. Leur présence ayant été détectée aux vues des cadavres qu'ils n'avaient put totalement camoufler, ces dernières se mirent à descendre brutalement divisant les deux hommes.

Duo – Et merde !

Heero – Dépêches !

Duo – Heero, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !!!!!

Heero – Arrête tes conneries ! Je sors par derrière et on se retrouve dehors.

Duo – Tu n'y arriveras pas seul et tu le sais.

Heero – Duo barres toi !!

Duo – Heero il n'en est pas question ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que Quatre.

Heero – On peux savoir à quoi vous jouez à chaque fois ? Ca vous tente, tant que ça, les interrogatoires ?

Duo – Heero ne me demandes pas ça.

Heero – (s'approchant au plus près de lui) Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer si tu restes, alors fait moi plaisir et tournes les talons. Je préfère encore mourir que te savoir supporter ça.

Duo – Heero.

Duo – Et puis qui viendra me chercher si tu te fais prendre ?

Sachant que le Shinigami ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement manipuler que Quatre, Heero prit le partie d'abandonner toute discussion inutile et se détourna de lui pour courir au centre même de la base.

Duo – Tu n'y arriveras jamais, tu le sais et tu y vas quand même. Pardonnes moi, mais je refuse ton sacrifice.

Duo se dépêcha de faire le tour des couloirs pour reprendre un accès vers le centre, dans le but de retrouver son frère d'arme, la seule et unique personne pour qui il ressentait tant d'amour. Quand soudain, une main puissante le stoppa net.

Trowa – Je serais un garde d'OZ, tu étais mort ! On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Duo – Heero vient encore de faire des siennes. Mais pourquoi t'es au sol toi ?

Trowa – Un mauvais pressentiment de Quatre…….(percute sur l'information) Encore !!!!!! 

Duo – (s'en voulant à mort) Après Quatre, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans ce guêpier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a tous ces derniers jours ? Regardes moi, tu viens encore de me prouver ma négligence.

Trowa – Vous devenez trop impliqués. Viens !!!

Duo – Je ne part pas sans lui, cette fois-ci !

Trowa – Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu y retournes vous serez deux à y rester et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il souhaite.

Duo – Rien à foutre de ses souhaits. S'il subit de nouveau leurs interrogatoires, on ne le ramènera pas.

Trowa – Duo, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un d'entre nous se fait capturer ni la dernière.

Duo – Tu ne m'as pas compris. Psychologiquement, il ne tiendra pas une nouvelle détention.

Trowa – Il ne parlera jamais.

Duo – Mais il va perdre l'esprit……

Des gardes les avaient repérés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils durent s'enfuirent et l'abandonner.

Quand les gardes lui lièrent les mains un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du jeune pilote.

Heero – Mission accomplie 

__

(sa mission étant d'empêcher les quatre autres de se faire avoir, au cas où vous auriez pas compris)

Ce fut dans un silence total que Duo s'emmura à partir de ce jour. Comme si le caractère d'Heero lui collait à la peau, il ne communiquait plus que pour les missions, ne parlant en dehors, à personnes. Ni Hilde, ni Quatre ne réussirent à lui faire retrouver son comportement d'antan qu'il n'avait pourtant pas perdu lors du premier séjour forcé d'Heero dans les murs d'OZ.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas d'attendre patiemment des informations en provenance des équipes d'infiltration. Il chercha activement comment retrouver la trace de son ami, passant le reste de son temps sur l'ordinateur portable, seul objet capable de lui donner l'impression de le sentir revivre près de lui.

Un soir dans la chambre partagée par Trowa et Quatre.

Le jeune empathe revenait de la chambre de Duo. Il avait trouvé l'américain devant ce fichu portable et à la vue des draps froissées, avait comprit qu'il ne dormait plus que dans le lit de son compagnon absent.

Trowa – Tu as réussi à lui parler un peu ?

Quatre – Non, il reste muré dans son silence. Il s'en veux tellement.

Trowa – Je crois que cette fois-ci nous nous sentons tous coupable.

Duo à bout de nerf ne cessait plus de chercher à se battre avec n'importe qui sur la base. Personne ne lui adressant la parole, ayant bien compris que toute cette attitude n'était du qu'à une énorme peine de savoir ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sortir d'un lieu qu'ils ignoraient tous. Mais ce qui énervait le plus le jeune homme était sa propre conduite. Il avait depuis parfaitement compris qu'Heero était venu ce jour là dans le seul but de les empêcher de tomber dans le même piège.

Après une insupportable attente de 13 jours, Sally le força à venir lui parler

Duo – Je suis persuadé qu'il s'est jeté consciemment dans la gueule du loup.

Duo – Il savait que l'un d'entre nous allait y rester et il a préféré que ce soit lui.

Duo – Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir laisser faire.

Duo – Tu m'avais demander de faire attention, à lui et j'en ai été incapable. C'est lui qui a prit soin de moi à ce moment là.

Que répondre à tous cela ?

Sally – Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose Duo.

Duo – Dis-moi vite ! 

Il craignait à tous instant l'annonce de sa mort.

Sally – G vient de m'informer qu'ils ont enfin retrouvé sa trace.

Duo – Depuis quand ?

Sally – Deux jours.

Les points du Shinigami se serrèrent de rage, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été mis au courant plus tôt ?

Duo – Pourquoi attendent-ils pour nous envoyer le chercher.

Sally – L'information semble avoir été obtenue trop facilement. Ils redoutent une souricière.

Duo – Pourquoi m'en parles-tu alors ?

Sally – Ne me confonds pas avec ces fous. Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours été de votre coté et depuis le début.

Duo – Je le sais bien. Excuses-moi, je cherche des responsables à ma douleur, c'est tout.

Sally – Ils ne vont pas tarder à vous réunir pour vous présenter une nouvelle mission prévue pour demain.

Duo – Bien. Je te remercie.

Il la quitta enfin, bien décidé à retrouver ces informations au plus vite.

Dans la salle de préparation.

J – Vous attaquerez demain !

Duo – Excusez moi, mais pourquoi devons-nous nous charger de cette usine alors que nous venons de retrouver la trace du pilote Heero Yuy ? 

Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers Duo devant sa révélation, tous soudain emplis d'un espoir nouveau.

J –La destruction de l'usine en question est prioritaire sur le pilote du Wings zéro._ (remarquez qu'il ne réfute pas l'information)_

La discussion s'arrêta là, mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Au crépuscule une fine silhouette se dirigea vers le hangar des Gundams. Rien de moins prévisible que Duo défiant l'autorité pour aller porter secours à une partie de lui même. Soudain, une main puissante le stoppa à l'épaule. Il commençait à connaître cette façon de faire et se tourna vers Trowa.

Duo – Tu devras me tuer pour m'en empêcher.

Trowa – Moins fort, si tu veux pas nous faire repérer.

Duo – Hein ?

Quatre – (jusqu'alors caché par le dos de Trowa) Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser y aller seul !

Duo – Vous ?

Le chinois, attendant patiemment dans Shenlong que ces demoiselles finissent leur papotages, commençait à montrer quelques signes d'impatience.

Wufei – Vous allez discutez encore longtemps ?

Trowa – On arrive !

Tous se dirigèrent finalement vers leur Gundam respectif.

Une fois dans les airs.

Wufei – On commence par quoi ?

Duo – Vous faites ce qu'il vous plait, mais moi je ne me préoccupe que d'une seule mission.

Trowa – Wufei et moi, nous chargeons de l'usine.

Quatre – (qui tenait aussi à secourir son ami) Merci.

Les Gundams se séparèrent donc en deux groupes.

Wufei – Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient les mieux placés.

Trowa – C'est leur problème. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'erreurs et Heero a du en payer le prix. C'est à eux de réparer au mieux. S'ils ne sont plus capable de surpasser leurs émotions, inutile de les laisser plus longtemps aux commandes de Gundam.

Wufei – Tu n'es pas un peu dur là ?

Trowa - …….

Wufei – C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Les deux plus jeunes pilotes entrèrent dans la base sans se faire repérer. Mais Treize avait bien volontairement fait sortir les informations pour leur tendre un piège et tenter de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ses éternels ennemis. Ne s'en préoccupant pas vraiment en l'instant, Duo trouva enfin les cellules et déclencha leurs ouvertures automatiques. Un filet de lumière entra dans la seule à être occupée. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et le trouva assis contre un mur, recroquevillé sur lui même, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux joins.

Quatre – Va le chercher !

Duo s'approcha doucement et vit sa poitrine se lever régulièrement. Premier bon point, il était vivant, semblant dormir profondément. Mauvais point, il semblait une fois encore physiquement très marqué par sa nouvelle détention. C'est donc avec une infinie douceur qu'il le frôla, lui repoussant ses sempiternelles mèches rebelles.

Heero leva la tête, étonné d'un réveil aussi doux. Les yeux mis clos, il le regarda et cru réellement être encore dans ses songes, face à son ange qui pas une fois ne l'avait laissé seul dans cette pénombre. Sa réaction fut donc de lui sourire comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait en présence d'une tiers personne.

Heero – Ne viens plus, je t'ai déjà dit que je tenais le coup.

Duo ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'imagine voir une apparition.

Duo – Heero, lève-toi nous devons partir.

Cela ne fit aucun effet. Après un dernier regard, il venait de reprendre sa position initiale pour se rendormir

Heero – Non, je dois rester. Mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu finiras par me retrouver.

Tant de confiance placé en lui, lui fit chaud au cœur. Il lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux, le laissant profiter de ce peu de douceur pour lui faire reprendre pied. Mais cette fois-ci, le visage se tourna légèrement pour sentir la main sur l'une de ses joues. Duo commençait à désespérer de le voir ainsi. Il lui releva donc la tête de ses deux mains, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Duo – C'est vraiment pas le moment de te laisser aller ainsi avec moi mon vieux. Si tu te décides à te lever, je te promet de retour chez nous de te prouver tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi par des milliers de caresses mais en attendant tu vas devoir redevenir le soldat parfait que je connais et qui nous a tant manqué.

Son petit monologue ne fit aucun effet. Il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction de la part du grand rêveur. Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, il se décida à élever la voix, lui parlant avec plus de vitalité

Duo – Heero !! C'est moi Duo ! Je suis là en chair et en os. Réveil toi bon sang !

Il ne voulait pour rien au monde le frapper, mais la gifle partit toute seule. Et étonnamment, cette dernière fut accompagnée du retour d'une petite étincelle de vie au centre des yeux cobalts. Heero se redressa enfin de lui même, à la recherche de cette source sonore qui l'appelait au loin, répétant sans cesse son nom.

Heero – Duo ?

Duo – Ca y est tu reviens parmi nous.

Quatre – Duo, il faut partir j'entend des soldats qui approchent.

Duo – Ok, aux grands mots les grands moyens.

Il prit le jeune homme qui ne tenait pas de lui même debout, par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. La violence de l'éclairage lui donna un mouvement de recul et conclu de le réveiller définitivement.

Quatre – Dépêchez-vous !

Duo – On arrive.

Duo fut surpris, par la remise en forme progressive de son ami. Au départ strictement incapable de tous mouvements, il reprenait progressivement son équilibre s'appuyant de moins en moins à lui.

Duo - * D'ou tires-tu ce regain d'énergie ? *

Tant et si bien que lorsque des gardes finirent par les repérer, il se battit aussi bien que ses compagnons venu à son secours. Un peu perdus dans le dédale de couloirs où ils s'étaient enfoncés, ils stoppèrent un instant.

Quatre – C'est pas bon, nous nous éloignons de la sortie.

Heero – C'est parce qu'ils avaient prévu votre venue. Tournez à droite !

Duo – Tu sais où on est ?

Heero – Il y a un hangar sur l'arrière du bâtiment.

Quatre – Nous l'avons survolé sans voir de piste de lancement.

Heero – Elle est souterraine. Ils ont du penser que je ne serais pas en état de vous en parler.

Quatre prit alors quelques secondes pour le fixer dans les yeux et y constater des pupilles dilatées

Quatre – Drogues ?

Heero – Hum…. depuis quatre jours

Duo comprit enfin pourquoi il lui avait fallut autant de temps pour le réveiller. Finalement, drogué comme il devait l'être, sa reprise en main était exceptionnelle. D'un autre coté, la monté d'adrénaline combattant l'effet des somnifères, cela expliquait aussi le retour progressif de ses capacités motrices.

Duo – Ok, guides nous !

Ayant appris à connaître les lieux au cours de ses différents déplacements, il les dirigea sans difficulté à l'hangar. Sur place, ils se débarrassèrent des sentinelles et firent le choix de voler un véhicule léger pour fuir.

Heero – Où sont vos Gundams ?

Duo – Planqués à quelques kilomètres d'ici. On voulait passer inaperçu pour une fois.

Quatre – (au volant du véhicule) Comment te sens-tu Heero ?

Heero – Bien.

Quatre ressentit alors son éternel sang froid et c'en était effrayant. Seul Duo pouvait percevoir un véritable soulagement. Mais n'était-ce pas tout simplement le sien.

Ils rentrèrent cinq petites minutes après Trowa et Wufei. Cinq terribles minutes où les jeunes gens accompagnés de Sally s'attendaient au pire. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'heure exact de leur départ officiel pour la mission de destruction de l'usine, comptant bien jouer les morts jusqu'au lendemain.

Sally – Heero ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Heero – Marre qu'on me le demande.

Duo – Vraiment, ta bonne humeur et ta joie naturelle, nous avait à tous énormément manqué. 

Le rescapé de la seconde vague, aurait voulu lui dire en cet instant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais la présence de tous ces témoins l'en empêchait. Il ne répondit donc rien, fidèle à ses habitudes. Duo n'en fut pas offusqué, gardant encore à l'esprit les paroles échangées dans la cellule. Des paroles et des gestes pleins de sens.

Heero refusa de rester à l'infirmerie. "Marre des néons ! " avait-il dit à Sally. Son état étant moins grave que la première fois, celle-ci accepta sa requête, le laissant repartir accompagné de Quatre et Trowa. Seul Duo et Wufei ne partirent pas avec eux. Le chinois avait été légèrement blessé au bras et Sally, bien qu'il soit en meilleur santé qu'Heero, lui avait demandé de rester un peu. 

Dans la salle de soin elle terminait un bandage serré sur l'épaule du pilote de nataku, tout en donnant ses dernières recommandations à Duo.

Sally – Qu'il dorme ici ou dans sa chambre ne change rien pour moi. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il doit absolument s'alimenter. Il n'est pas difficile à le voir si pâle de comprendre qu'il est encore anémié. C'est compris ?

Duo – Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais au petit soins avec lui.

Sally – Je te fais confiance.

Duo – J'y vais ! A plus tard Wuffy !

Wufei – Ne m'appel pas comme ça !!!!!! (soupir) Il aurait quand même put m'attendre.

Sally – S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est à ma demande.

Le jeune homme la regarda de coté avec des yeux suspicieux. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête? La voir le dévorer des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne lui présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Wufei – Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te rappel que je suis blessé.

Sally – Allons Wufei ce ne sont que des égratignures.

Duo rentra enfin dans la maison qui leur servait de planque le temps qu'ils restaient attaché à la base chinoise.

Quatre – Wufei n'est pas avec toi ?

Duo – J'ai le pressentiment que Sally va nous le séquestrer un petit moment.

Quatre – Espérons qu'il en sortira de meilleur humeur.

Duo – J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils peuvent se trouver ces deux là. Ils n'ont tout de même aucun point commun.

Quatre – Duo, l'amour ça ne s'explique pas.

Duo – Et oui. Et tu sais de quoi tu parles toi. N'est-ce pas ?

Duo taquina un petit moment, le jeune blond sur ses relations avec l'une de leur connaissance commune. Ce dernier ne s'en offusquait pas, trop heureux de retrouver enfin l'ami qui l'avait tant manqué au cours des deux dernières semaines

Quatre – Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir de nouveau souriant.

Duo – Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours.

Quatre – Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Nous avions tous très bien compris les raisons de ce changement d'attitude.

Duo – Où est-il ?

Quatre – Trowa est monté avec lui dans votre chambre pour l'aider à se changer. 

Trowa – Il doit dormir maintenant.

Les deux amis se tournèrent au son de sa voix.

Duo – Comment est-il ?

Trowa – Rien de bien nouveau. Son corps est recouvert de brûlures, d'ecchymoses et autres lacérations. Malgré tout je le trouve en meilleurs forme que la dernière fois.

Quatre – Il est tout de même resté entre leurs mains sadiques, trois fois moins de temps.

Duo – Oui, mais il n'était pas encore rétablit.

Duo décida de monter le voir. 

Il frappa d'abord à la porte au cas où et curieusement entendit une réponse. Assez surpris, il passa sa tête au travers de la porte. Il était encore debout, revenant sûrement de la salle de bain.

Duo – Je peux entrer ?

Heero – Pourquoi tu poses la question, c'est aussi ta chambre que je sache.

Il entra donc et referma derrière lui.

Duo – Tu ne dors pas ?

Heero – Hum ?????

Finalement il se dit que ca n'allait pas tarder car il revoyait les mêmes yeux que dans la cellules : mi clos, le regard déjà partit au loin.

Duo – Tu devrais te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sous les draps. Les volets avaient été fermés par un Trowa, pensant sûrement bien faire, aussi Duo alla allumer la veilleuse et éteindre la lampe murale, pendant qu'il s'installait confortablement. Il vint ensuite à son chevet pour le border avec attention, alors que le soldat s'endormait déjà, lui soufflant quelques mots inintelligibles. Il resta longtemps près de lui, attentif au moindre signe de malaise. Mais il n'en eut aucun, l'adolescent dormit deux jours de suite sans lever un sourcil.

A suivre…


	4. 4. Confidences pour confidences.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T perso Gundam pas à moi.

Genre : Torture de G-boys. 

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Obscurité.

****

4. Confidences pour confidences.

Dans leur salon, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer de dîner.

Duo – Je suis toujours aussi impressionné de voir comment il peut dormir aussi longtemps.

Trowa – Il se contente d'accumuler la fatigue jusqu'au jour où il peut enfin recharger ses batteries en toute sécurité.

Quatre – Heero !!!

Duo – (se retournant vers lui) Heero ? Tu t'es levé ! Ca vas bien ? Pas trop fatigué ? T'as faim ? Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux manger quoi ? T'as encore mal quelque part ?……….

Il ne cessait de lui parler lui posant mille questions, tout en l'asseyant, sans son consentement, sur l'une des chaises entourant la table.

Heero – Duo.

Duo – Oui ?

Heero – Fais moi plaisir.

Duo – Tout ce qu'il te plaira.

Heero – Tais toi un peu.

Sur le coup il en resta sans voix, énormément déçu de cette remarque, mais aux vues de sa mine déconfite, il se rendit compte que le pauvre semblait avoir un mal de crane carabiné.

Duo – Bouges pas, je t'apporte une aspirine.

Heero – Merci.

Sa soudaine politesse ne passa pas inaperçu, depuis quand avait-il des mots gentils envers lui ? 

Quatre reprit alors avec plus de calme les questions de Duo.

Quatre – Tu as faim ?

Heero – Un peu.

Il lui apporta aussitôt une assiette bien garnie. Trowa, encore assit à son arrivé, ne bougea pas lui tenant compagnie pendant que les deux autres jouaient les vole au vents, sous le regard dépassé et un peu inquiet d'un Heero mangeant doucement.

Heero – Où est passé Wufei ?

Trowa – Toujours pas rentré. Deux jours qu'il est avec Sally.

Heero – Je ne le croyais pas aussi blessé.

Trowa – Bien au contraire, il doit tenir la forme. On ne les a pas vu sortir de la chambre du major depuis tout ce temps.

Heero – C'est bien.

Trowa fut surpris de cette remarque. Le bien être des gens n'avait jamais été sa priorité.

Heero – Et toi et Quatre ?

L'un des intéressés cessa toutes activités, stoppant Duo qui allait repartir de la cuisine pour le salon.

Duo – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Quatre – Chut !!!!!!!!!

Trowa – (avec une légère teinte rosée) Pourquoi cette question ?

Heero – Juste par curiosité, j'ai tendance à avoir du mal à me tenir au courant de tout, ces derniers temps.

Trowa – Disons que nous savons ce que l'autre ressent, mais nous n'avons pas encore franchi le dernier cap.

Heero – J'ai pris ma décision pour Duo.

Trowa – Tu vas faire un heureux, si elle est dans le sens que nous espérons tous.

Heero – (le regardant droit dans les yeux) Mais j'ai peur de ne pas retrouver toutes mes marques après ca.

Trowa – Tu ne les retrouveras pas, c'est vrai. Mais de nouvelles les remplacerons et tu n'en sortiras que plus fort.

Heero – Et s'il me rejette.

Duo entendit suffisamment les dernières paroles pour vouloir se jeter sur lui, histoire de le rassurer tout de suite qu'une telle folie ne pourrait exister de sa part, quand Trowa remarqua enfin les deux espions models.

Trowa – Crois moi ce ne sera pas le cas.

Duo croisa son regard et le remercia silencieusement pour sa réponse, avant de voir ses yeux devenir plus violent. Il se rendit compte alors de sa position : les bras de Quatre autour de sa taille, qui le retenait de se précipiter dans la pièce. Une fois séparé du petit blond, toute animosité avait disparu.

Duo – * Ben dites moi, faut pas lui voler son petit Quatre à lui *

Leur discussion ayant prit fin, et Heero ayant terminé son assiette, Quatre entra de nouveau dans le salon.

Quatre – Tu en veux encore ?

Heero – Ca ira merci.

Le japonais se leva mais au bout de trois pas, fut lâchement trahi par ses jambes. Trowa, face à lui, allait l'aider quand il sentit une ferme prise autour de sa taille.

Duo – Pas de panique. je suis là.

Heero – Tu sors d'où toi ?

Duo – Qui ? Moi ? Ben j'étais dans la cuisine avec Quatre. Pourquoi ?

Heero – Mouais ……

Il regarda son soutien, assez septique, le soupçonnant de les avoir espionné. Mais Duo avait prit son visage le plus innocent, emprunt d'un certain sérieux.

Duo – Je vais t'aider à remonter l'escalier.

Ils avancèrent doucement, l'américain soutenant le jeune pilote qui serrait fortement les dents à chaque pas.

Duo – T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir retourner voir Sally ?

Heero – Pas besoin d'elle pour me dire que je suis simplement fatigué. Et si je puis me permettre, t'as pas meilleur mine.

Pour une fois ce fut le soldat parfait qui approcha sa main du visage de Duo pour lui repousser une petite mèche échappée de la longue natte.

Duo – J'ai juste loupé deux nuits.

Heero – Deux ?

Duo – T'occupes.

Il n'avait pas trop envie d'entrer dans les détails et de lui avouer qu'il venait de passer 48 heures à le veiller jalousement. 

Une fois dans la chambre, Duo l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et l'y laissa seul. 

Lorsqu'Heero en re-sortit, il se précipita vers lui, pour être stoppé dans son élan.

Heero – Je peux me déplacer seul !

Aussitôt dit, il tomba maladroitement sur le lit le plus proche.

Duo – Effectivement, mais alors faut pas de trop long trajet.

Heero – Un malaise, ça va passer.

Duo – C'est malin !

Heero – (élevant la voix) Vas y je te dis !

Duo – Pas la peine d'hurler, je suis pas sourd.

Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait soudain à celui qui prenait tant soin de lui. En fait si, il le savait, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être constamment en état d'infériorité devant lui. Duo se changea aussi vite que l'éclair et sortit tout aussitôt. Comme il s'y attendait Heero n'avait pas bougé, s'étant endormit tout simplement sur son lit

Duo – Fait moi plaisir et fait de beaux rêves pour une fois.

Il l'installa correctement sous les couvertures et alla se coucher dans le lit qui avait été le sien durant deux longues semaines, le tout sans oublier de laisser la veilleuse allumée. 

Dans la nuit l'assassin entendit murmurer son nom. Son compagnon semblait lui parler doucement dans son sommeil.

Duo – Qui a t'il Heero ? Pourquoi tu m'appels ?

Pas très réveillé, il s'approcha plus près pour distinguer les paroles.

Duo – Faites que ce ne soit pas encore un de ses cauchemars. Laissez le un peu tranquille la haut !!!

Mais contre toute attente il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

Heero – Duo, tu m'as promis……… aime………..

Le jeune homme fut ému de l'entendre rêver de lui de façon moins dramatique qu'à l'accoutumé, même s'il n'était pas sûr de la signification de ces mots sans liens. Se relevant, il prit appuie sur le lit, provoquant ainsi son réveil.

Heero – Duo ?

Duo – Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar, mais pour une fois je me suis trompé. 

La teinte légèrement rosée prise par Heero certifiât ses doutes. Et il s'en voulu d'avoir interrompu un des rares rêves qu'il devait avoir dans son répertoire plutôt surchargé de cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Duo – Désolé j'aurais préféré que tu en profites un peu plus.

De son coté, le pilote de Wing zéro se rendit compte de sa situation.

Heero – Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?

Duo – Tu t'es endormi sur mon lit tout à l'heure. J'ai pas voulu te déplacer.

Heero se redressa alors pour réparer la situation

Duo –Heero ! _(pas content)_

Heero – Je vais pas rester là, toute la nuit.

Duo – Je vois pas trop ce que ça change ?

Heero – Moi si !

Finalement, il se demandait si ce n'était pas le fait d'être dans son lit qui lui avait mis ces idées en tête. Vu qu'il semblait ne pas cesser de parler en dormant, la meilleur solution restait encore de retourner dans sa partie de la chambre, priant pour que cela suffise pour calmer ses soudaines poussées d'hormones.

Duo – Tu m'énerves, j'ai pas envie de bouger moi.

Devenu soudainement grognon, Duo se réinstalla. Mais Heero ne changea pas d'avis pour autant.

Heero – Bouge !

Duo – Hein ?

Loin de le prier de sortir de son lit, Heero, s'installa à ses cotés, fixant avec beaucoup d'application le plafond. 

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vécu une telle situation le jeune homme voulait simplement se confier, alors Duo en déduisit tout naturellement que cela devait être devenu une sorte d'habitude pour lui. Une manière personnelle de demander un peu d'écoute.

Duo – Des choses à me dire ?

Heero – J'ai froid.

Surprit par sa réponse et du ton employé, Duo se précipita pour le recouvrir chaudement.

Duo – Attend une petite seconde.

Heero – Non, à l'intérieur.

Là, Duo frisa la crise cardiaque quand il sentit la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde se blottir contre lui, l'incitant par sa position à l'entourer de ses bras. Aucun d'eux ne parla durant un long moment, se laissant le temps de digérer ce contact si proche et pourtant non lié à la survie de l'un d'eux. 

Duo commençait à comprendre que le terme froid signifiait un simple besoin d'affection. Ce qui lui rappela sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa cellule toute sombre. Drogué, il lui était parvenu comme dénué de toute inhibition, totalement ouvert à ses désirs. Et ces derniers avaient alors été très clairs, il recherchait simplement un peu de tendresse.

Duo – Ca va mieux ?

Heero, fidèle à ses habitudes, lui répondit par l'affirmatif par une simple étreinte plus forte. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Le traducteur es soldat parfait commençait à perdre sérieusement ses repères.

Duo – Tu ne veux pas me parler de ces deux dernières semaines ?

Heero – Pourquoi ?

Duo – Je pourrais te dire que c'est pour toi. Que le fait de partager ce que tu as vécu t'allégerais d'un poids. Mais la vérité est plus égoïste. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Heero – Pour te sentir encore plus coupable ? Quel intérêt ?

Duo - …………

Heero – Si tu y tiens.

Il lui expliqua donc que malgré l'absence de Treize, les méthodes n'étaient guère éloignés des siennes.

Puis, suite à son long monologue, il se retourna et éteignit la lampe qui commençait à lui fatiguer les yeux….

Heero – Tu permets ?

Duo – Bien sur…..Mais…je croyais.

….avant de se re-calfeutrer tout contre lui, comme si cette position était devenue la plus naturelle.

Duo – Alors ca y est ? T'as surmonté tes craintes de l'obscurité ? Malgré tout ce que tu as encore subi là bas.

Heero – Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur alors que tu ne m'as jamais quitté.

Duo en aurait eu des larmes de bonheur.

Heero – N'oublies pas que tu m'as promis quelque chose pour mon retour.

Le Dieu de la mort ne percuta pas au premier coup (^^?) Puis se souvenant de ses paroles, le cajola doucement, le temps qu'il s'endorme de nouveau, encore et toujours.

Duo – Je n'oublie pas Heero. Et tu auras tout ce que tu attends multiplié au centuple.

Heero – Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…..

Duo sourit devant sa remarque, se laissant aller, à son tour, à une très, très longue nuit réparatrice.

Au matin, Quatre alla les voir. Aux vues du spectacle attendrissant, il instaura la pièce comme zone interdite. 

De toute façon, lui et Trowa avaient trouvés depuis la veille de nouvelles occupations. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient tous, se résumait alors à une petite accalmie dans cette guerre, le temps pour eux de se remettre de leur surcharge émotionnelle.

Quelques jours passèrent et il devint coutume que le soldat parfait, bien éloigné de l'image qu'il continuait à donner aux autres, aille chercher de lui même son quota quotidien de tendresse. Quota, prodigué par un Duo pouvant enfin donné libre cours à son besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Petit à petit, il constata qu'Heero de plus en plus en confiance commençait à laisser s'échapper quelques gestes à son encontre, reprenant ainsi quelques réflexes humains. Le changement n'était guère rapide, mais il existait et cela suffisait pour donner à Duo toute la patience qu'Heero attendait de lui.

Une nuit alors qu'il partageait encore un de leur lit.

Heero – Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Duo – T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

Heero – De ne pas aller aussi vite que tu le souhaiterais.

Duo – Pourquoi devrions nous aller plus vite ? 

Silence

Duo – Bien. Puisque tu n'es pas très au courant de tout ça. Saches que chaque petit progrès de ta part me donne suffisamment de bonheur pour attendre le suivant.

Heero – Je….

Il se recroquevilla soudain un peu plus, comme s'il était effrayé pas les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Duo – * C'est inimaginable. Comment un homme qui ne ressent aucun peur face à des centaines de Mobils Suits armés jusqu'aux dents, peut devenir plus terrorisé qu'un gamin devant l'orage quand il s'agit de parler *

Heero – …..je…je crois que je t'aime………

Duo – ….

Heero – ….

Duo – Alors là, je tiendrais une année entière avec une telle déclaration.

Heero – Je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Un matin, Duo, toujours le roi de la grasse matinée, venait de se lever quand Heero entra en sueur et en tenue de sport, dans leur chambre.

Duo – Tu viens d'où comme ca ?

Heero – Footing.

Duo – Est-ce bien raisonnable. Je suis sûr que tu souffres encore à chaque pas, alors courir !

Heero – Je suis resté inactif trop longtemps. Je dois me remettre en forme pour les prochaines missions.

Duo – Dieu fasse qu'elles ne reviennent pas tout de suite, celles-là !

Heero – Tu te rends compte de ce que vous dites tous ?

Duo – (faisant le lit) nani ?

Heero – Vous semblez tous espérer que les missions soient de moins en moins fréquentes. Mais n'avez-vous pas oublié un petit détail. Ce n'est pas parce nous ne combattons plus, que la guerre est terminée. Nous nous sommes tous beaucoup trop laissés attendrir par nos sentiments. Nous ne vallons plus rien. **Nous** ne sommes plus rien.

Duo – Qu'est-ce qui te prends de nous dénigrer tous, comme ça ? C'est pas parce qu'on est pas tous comme le soldat parfait à refreiner nos émotions que tu as le droit de nous insulter !

Heero – Tu ne m'as pas compris. Pourquoi crois-tu que je souhaite limiter nos rapports ? Je ne suis guère différent de vous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Savoir que la mort peux te retirer à moi à tout moment m'effraie plus que ma propre mort. Je suis devenu dépendant de toi et de ta présence à un point que tu ne peux même pas envisager. La moindre crainte, la moindre peur s'efface aussitôt que je t'imagine à mes cotés. Mais tout cela a t'il un sens si je laisse s'exprimer mes sentiments au point d'annihiler mes réflexes et ainsi devenir responsable d'une erreur qui pourrait t'être fatale ? Tu dois comprendre que cette fichue guerre est la seule responsable et que nous comporter ainsi ne fait que l'aider à s'installer encore plus. C'est pour vivre auprès de toi et pouvoir enfin profiter de chaque instant que je souhaite, plus que jamais, augmenter nos actions dans l'espoir illusoire que cela mette un terme à ces combats, à ces missions et finalement à cette fichue guerre. Mais pour tous cela nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. Bien au contraire.

Il le regarda un dernière fois, ses yeux lançant de véritables éclairs de colère réprimés et ressortit en claquant la porte. Duo en resta sans voix, les yeux gros comme des ballons. Sur le ton des plus vifs reproches, ils venait de recevoir la plus belle déclaration d'amour de toute sa courte vie.

Duo – Tu ne me parles pas souvent, mais quand tu te lances, tu ne fait pas les choses à moitiés.

Heero bien que fatigué reprit sa course pour un second tour. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de doubler son temps d'exercice physique mais son esprit en avait besoin et qu'il le veuille ou non, son corps devrait suivre.

Il rentra une heure plus tard, soulagé de trouver la maison vide. Après une très longue douche, la douleur lui lançant le moindre muscle, il décida de s'allonger quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir la journée entière.

Dans l'après midi, Wufei accompagné de Sally, rentra chez lui pour informer ses compagnons du retour des missions. Duo n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux de l'apprendre, lui qui les avait habitué à sauter de joie dès qu'il s'agissait d'action.

Sally – Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? Heero ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Il comprit enfin pourquoi ce dernier s'était à ce point emballé sur le sujet. 

Sally – Enfin, je comprend qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. Il m'a semblé qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire partie.

Duo – Ca explique son besoin urgent de retrouver toutes ses capacités physiques, quitte à souffrir encore un peu plus.

Sally – Comprend-le, il n'a que ça dans sa vie.

Duo était tenté de lui dire qu'à présent il avait autre chose, mais cela ne les concernait pas, du moins tant qu'il ne lui avait pas permis de les mettre au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Mais qu'elle était-elle, cette relation ? On était encore bien loin de deux amoureux. Ils partageaient peut-être leur lit presque chaque nuit, mais leurs moments les plus intimes, s'apparentaient tout de même plus à une tendresse somme toute maternelle et non sexuelle. Ca y est le mot était lancé. Si ça se trouve, Heero n'avait jamais envisagé leur relation autrement que dans ce cadre strictement filiale.

Quatre – Duo ?

Duo – hum ?

Quatre – A quoi tu penses ? Ca fait six fois qu'on t'appel.

Duo – Rien de bien important.

Un sourire et le retour de ses blagues stupides sur le pauvre Wufei, ne suffirent pas à tromper le jeune empathe.

C'est en début de soirée que le japonais descendit enfin, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant cet air irrémédiablement sexy. Il lui semblait entendre beaucoup de bruit pour Quatre et Trowa d'habitude si discret. Il comprit vite, en entendant les rires sonores d'Hilde et Sally qu'ils avaient tout simplement de la visite.

Sally – Heero ! J'allais m'apprêter à venir te voir.

Heero – Hum ?

Sally – Bien que tu pourrais en douter au vu de mon absence prolongée ces derniers jours, je ne t'avais pas oublié. 

Hilde – Je t'ai vu passer deux fois devant les fenêtres de l'administration ce matin.

Sally – Deux fois ? Tu fais des tours complets de la base non ?

Heero – Et alors ?

Sally – T'es fou de courir plus de deux heures dans ton état !!!!!

Duo le regarda n'en rajoutant pas, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Quatre prit donc la charge, une fois de plus, d'alléger la situation. Il avait été bien involontairement, le témoin d'une certaine dispute qui l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir. Et il s'était surpris, lui l'être le plus pacifique de tous, à conclure tout comme Heero, que pour vivre heureux avec la personne qu'il aimait, ils devaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette fichue guerre. Et pour y arriver, il n'y avait pas trente six mille solutions, il fallait anéantir leurs ennemis : OZ.

Quatre – Dis nous Sally, comment s'est passé ces derniers jours en compagnie de Wufei ?

Duo – C'est vrai ca ! Comme tu nous l'as fait joliment remarqué, on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu dernièrement.

Tous deux rougirent à plein tube.

Sally – Je ….nous…….

Wufei, loin de ses habitudes, prit alors la parole, de façon assez cérémonieuse.

Wufei – Nous avons pris la décision commune de nous marier une fois les traités de paix signés.

Duo – Non !!!!!!!!!!! Mais c'est génial !!!!!! Toutes mes félicitations.

Wufei – Merci.

Trowa – Vous avez raison.

Quatre – Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

Sally – C'est gentil. 

Heero – Vous, vous rendez compte que la guerre ne se terminera peut-être jamais ?

Wufei – Oui c'est une possibilité.

Heero – Alors que ferez-vous dans ce cas ?

Duo – Heero !

Quatre sentant son cœur se serrer devant cette perspective tristement envisageable, fut soudain rassuré par un bras protecteur lui entourant avec tendresse et affection les épaules.

Sally – Dans ce cas nous ne nous marierons jamais. Tu dois comprendre que le mariage n'est qu'un engagement sur le papier. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous permettra d'être heureux ou de vivre ensemble. Nous préférons seulement ne pas renouveler le triste passé de Wufei.

Heero – Dans ces conditions, je vous félicite à mon tour, pour votre décision de vie commune.

Tous soufflèrent un coup, rassurés que ce ne soit que ça.

Duo – Reste plus qu'à fêter ça ! Champagne !!

Il remonta dans la chambre bien après lui, pour le voir dormir recroquevillé en position du fœtus. Heero lui tournait le dos ne laissant aucun doute quant au fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui adresser la parole. Pourtant aux vues des derniers évènements, il le fallait absolument. Duo s'installa donc contre lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais imposé sa présence au soldat, le laissant toujours seul à décider si oui ou non ils partageraient leur lit. Mais ce soir il devait résoudre leur conflit car demain il n'en auraient peut-être plus le temps.

Duo – Je dois te parler Heero.

Il ne bougea pas, ne répondit rien, mais ne dormait pas, il en était certain, alors il continua.

Duo – Nous partons demain soir, pour une durée indéterminée.

Heero se crispa à bloc, alors que Duo se laissait aller à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Duo – Tu avais raison, nous devons mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre pour avoir une chance de vivre libre. Je ne veux pas te forcer à dire quoique ce soit, mais, avant mon départ je voulais te demander si tu avais une idée de la direction que nous prenions toi et moi ?

Heero se retourna et se mit à l'embrasser à son tour, passant du creux du cou à ses lèvres. Puis il devint de plus en plus entreprenant, de plus en plus impatient. A un point tel que l'américain le repoussa doucement.

Duo – Doucement, Calme toi…...

Heero craqua alors pour la première fois. Rien n'avait jamais eu le dessus sur cet homme, ni la torture, ni la douleur. Rien. Si ce n'est la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Il pleura doucement, son visage enfouis contre son épaule.

Duo – Du calme, du calme. C'est juste les nerfs qui lâchent. Ca va passer.

Il le berça un long moment avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent enfin

Duo – Je t'aime tellement.

Au matin, il n'était plus là. Duo eut beau le chercher dans toute la base, il ne le trouva pas. Il devait se faire une raison, il devait partir sans l'avoir revu.

Duo – * Tu ne m'as même pas répondu *

Il sentit une main hésitante, sur son bras. Quatre, toujours lui, inébranlable, toujours à se préoccuper du bien être de ses compagnons.

Duo – Ne t'en fais pas, un petit coup de blues, je m'en remettrais vite.

A suivre…


	5. 5. Retour de force.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T perso Gundam pas à moi.

Genre : Torture de G-boys. 

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

Remarque : Suis pas très satisfaite de ma fin, mais bon, fallait bien en trouver une.

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Obscurité.

****

5. Retour de force.

Les quatre pilotes partirent comme prévu sur le continent américain, lieu d'origine des colons peuplant la colonie L2. Sur place ils organisèrent toute une série de missions de destruction des principales ressources d'OZ. Aidés dans leurs actions par les groupes rebelles en faction dans ce secteur.

Au cours d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse dans un centre de stockage de Carburant, Duo se retrouva isolé du reste du groupe. 

Où était encore passé Wufei ? Dire qu'il devait s'occuper de surveiller ses arrières. Bonjour le soutiens. De toute façon pourquoi s'étonner ? Depuis des semaines, leurs missions ne cessaient d'être fiasco sur fiasco. Celle d'aujourd'hui avait commencé par une énième dispute entre Wufei et l'un des jeunes rebelles participant souvent à leurs attaques contre les industrie d'OZ. Ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise idée de se présenter devant ses amis comme le prétendant au titre de "cinquième pilote". Aimant vivre dangereusement, il avait expliqué à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il pouvait très bien remplacer l'éternel absent. Après tout, ce dernier ne devait pas être très doué pour s'être fait emprisonner deux fois de suite par les ozies. Allié ou pas allié, Duo s'apprêtait à réagir de façon violente quand Wufei le prenant de court avait remis le petit morveux à sa place. Son comportement l'avait beaucoup étonné, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Quatre, peu de temps après, ils avaient tous plus d'une fois échappé à la mort grâce au soldat parfait. Le groupe qu'ils avaient construit patiemment à cinq supportait difficilement l'absence d'un des leurs. De son coté, Wufei, tout comme Duo, supportait de moins en moins bien l'éloignement avec la personne aimée rendant leurs nerfs à fleur de peau.

La mission avait commencé malgré tout avec l'aide du jeune blanc bec qui malheureusement pour eux ne pouvait en être dissocié. Il était leur entrée discrète dans les lieux et il fallait donc le supporter encore quelques jours. 

Duo – C'est pas tout ça mais je fais quoi moi, je recherche mon ombre ou je continue sans elle ?

----- – Tu continues sans elle.

Duo – Bien. ……. HEIN ???????????????

Duo n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Etait-il possible que la personne qu'il sentait derrière lui était.

Duo – Heero ?

Heero – hum !

Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, il était en chine, et la chine c'était loin des Etat Unis. 

Il se retourna enfin et le vit. Toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être encore plus même. Il n'avait plus une trace de coup au visage et semblait encore plus puissant qu'avant. C'est du muscle pur qu'il avait repris. Et ce regard, si dur, si glacial. Comme il lui avait manqué, ce regard. 

Duo – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heero – Tu te ramollis ! Je serais un soldat d'OZ, tu étais mort.

Duo – * Impression de déjà entendu. C'est dingue comme sa façon de m'engueuler me manquait aussi, je dois être barge. Oui, barge de ce mec, qui se tient là, devant moi et dont j'ai envie ici et maintenant. *

Heero – Duo !

Il se sentit comme réveillé d'un long rêve, un peu pas très approprié en l'occasion, le feu aux joues.

Duo – Yes.

Heero – Inutile de chercher Wufei, il vient d'être mis hors service.

Duo – QUOI ???? * Pourquoi je hurle comme ça moi ? J'oublie toutes les précautions de base aujourd'hui. *

Pour qu'il ne finissent pas par les faire remarquer, Heero, bâillonna l'américain d'une de ses mains, et l'entraîna dans un recoin. 

Heero – Calmé ?

Duo – Désolé.

Heero – Vous avez un traître dans la place qui a négocié votre capture pour un peu de privilège.

Duo – Comment tu sais ça ?

Heero – Mes sources.

Duo – * Bon c'est clair on a pas besoin de le savoir tout-de-suite-maintenant, le plus important étant de trouver comment venir en aide à notre copain et comment nous sortir de ce pétrin. * Wufei ?

Heero – Je l'ai déjà récupéré et mis entre de bonnes mains.

Duo - ??????

Heero – Sally, m'accompagne.

Duo – Il va avoir une crise cardiaque à son réveil, le pauvre chéri.

Heero – Trowa et Quatre ?

Duo – Oui. Faut vite les prévenir.

Heero le retint par le bras.

Heero – Pas de précipitation.

Duo – Re-désolé.

Heero passa devant et écouta avec attention, le plan d'attaque qu'ils s'étaient décidés à suivre pour détruire tous les containers de carburant. Parallèlement il organisa une parade à divers possibilités de souricière qu'il aurait lui même organisés s'il avait été à la place de l'ennemis. Il en fit part au Shinigami. Le retour de ce dernier le rassurait. S'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter, ce dernier ne serait pas prit par défaut comme, l'américain venait de l'être à l'instant. D'un autre coté, il était persuadé que contrairement à lui, Duo était capable de reconnaître inconsciemment ses amis quand ils se trouvaient derrière lui. Trowa, Quatre ou lui même le surprenait toujours alors que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu par une autre personne. Ce cher Shinigami, dire qu'il lui avait manqué était un pléonasme. Mais il ne lui en parlerait pas avant d'avoir mis à l'abri chacun d'entre eux et d'avoir retrouvé le traître qui avait mis leur vie en danger. On ne touchait pas impunément à ses frères d'armes, sa seule famille, sans en connaître un jour ou l'autre le prix à payer.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement en direction des deux derniers pilotes risquant d'un instant à l'autre de se faire prendre. Mais la chance était avec eux. Le soldat parfait et le Dieu de la mort avaient réussi à prendre une minute d'avance sur l'équipe chargée d'éliminer Trowa et Quatre. Une petite minute, donnant à leur association inégalée la possibilité de se débarrasser de manière définitive de la moindre menace. Les deux pilotes arrivant sur le lieu du massacre furent assez stupéfait de se retrouver face à une bonne vingtaine d'homme gisant à terre.

Trowa – ….?

Quatre – Au mon Dieu, que c'est-il passé ?

Duo – Q-man, c'est pas le moment de poser des questions, faut se replier.

Heero – Pas encore.

Trois regards se posèrent sur lui, deux d'entre eux réalisant au passage qu'il n'était pas prévu au programme.

Duo – Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Heero – Finir la mission. 

Il prit le sac à dos porté jusqu'alors par Duo et le tendit à Trowa.

Heero – Il vous reste dix minutes pour finir de poser les charges dont devait s'occuper Duo. Nous on s'occupe de cueillir le fruit pourris. 

Un signe de tête de Trowa plus tard et chacun repartait à sa nouvelle tache.

Duo – Et on le trouve où notre fruit trop murs ?

Heero – Suis moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de contrôles et de surveillances, mettant hors d'état de nuire chaque soldat rencontré. Ils y arrivèrent enfin, pour y trouver, leur allié assit, se rongeant les ongles en suivant les caméras de surveillances avec anxiété. Duo remarqua au passage que les écrans ne devaient pas être très fonctionnel. On y voyait des gardes faire leur ronde, alors qu'ils étaient à moins de deux mètres, raide mort.

Heero – Oui, ça vient de moi.

Duo – * J'aime quand il répond aux questions que je ne lui ai pas encore formulé ^___^ *

La réplique d'Heero ne passa pas inaperçu. Le jeune traître prit par surprise, se retourna et n'eut guère plus de trois secondes pour faire sa prière. Une balle venait de lui traverser le dessus du visage. Duo en resta quelque peu sans voix. Même s'il savait que le soldat parfait ne s'était jamais laissé à une once de sentiment en de pareils circonstances, il était rarement témoin de ce genre de scène.

Heero – On décroche.

Duo – Je te suis.

Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas de beaucoup, stoppant devant une magnifique moto d'un noir profond.

Heero – Monte !

Duo – Et les autres ?

Heero – Ils rejoignent, Sally et Wufei. On se retrouve tous dans une nouvelle planque.

Duo – Qui conduit ?

Heero – Tu sais où on va ?

Duo – Comment tu veux que je le devine ?

Heero – Alors derrière et silence !

Duo – * Me demande s'il m'a vraiment manqué finalement ? *

Ils grimpèrent sur la moto, une japonaise ^_^;; et filèrent au moment même où les premières explosions retentissaient.

Les deux autres pilotes, venaient de rejoindre Sally et un Wufei, debout mais encore dans les vapes, lorsque les entrepôts explosèrent de toutes part.

Wufei – Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore sortis ?

Sally – Pas de panique. Il n'est pas prévu qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Trowa – hm ?

Sally – Cherchez pas, ils sont déjà loin, sains et saufs.

Trowa et Wufei n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu alors Quatre vint confirmer ses dires.

Quatre – Ils étaient sur la moto qui vient de passer. 

Sally – Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

Quatre – J'ai mais sources ^_^.

Heero stoppa leur moyen de transport devant un petit motel, éloigné de la ville.

Duo – C'est ca la nouvelle planque ?

Heero – Intermédiaire.

Duo – Dommage. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir s'installer ailleurs que dans un de ces appartements pourris qui nous ont servis jusque là. Jamais vu plus crade depuis mon départ de L2.

Heero ne répondit rien. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'informer de ce genre de détail en venant les retrouver. Non, il s'était contenté de demander un léger service à Sally. A savoir, lui permettre d'avoir plusieurs heures pour entraîner Duo, loin de toute cette agitation, le temps pour eux de terminer une discussion âgée de plus de deux mois. Il trouva enfin dans ses poches les clefs de la chambre qu'elle lui avait réservé et y regarda le numéro. 

Duo toujours aussi impatient les lui arracha des mains pour s'occuper de leur ouvrir.

Duo – Chambre 12 ! _(1+2 ^_^;)_, c'est par là !

Heero le suivit, presque amusé, se demandant s'il se doutait seulement de quelque chose. 

Duo ouvrit la porte, entra dans la chambre qui ressemblait à un vrai palace aux vues de ce qu'il avait connu depuis quatre semaines et commença à s'amuser avec les boutons de la télévision. Le japonais entra à son tour, referma la porte et se retourna pour avoir le Shinigami dans les pattes.

Duo – On doit rester ici combien de temps ?

Il en était persuadé, il se croyait réellement dans une de ces planques qu'ils utilisaient quelques heures, avant de reprendre de longue routes.

Heero – De quelques minutes à environ dix heures.

Duo – hein ?

Heero – A dire vrai, tout va dépendre de toi.

Duo – De moi ?

Duo eut soudain quelques inquiétudes sur la santé mentale de son ami. Ce dernier venait de lui saisir le cou de sa main droite, pour le repoussé fermement contre un mur.

Duo – Eh man, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il n'osait pas encore le repousser. Parfois de tels comportements avaient de parfaites explications. D'accords, là, la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit était une volonté à vouloir l'étrangler. N'empêche qu'il continuait à lui faire entièrement confiance. Alors il ne réagit pas, attendant avec une certaine anxiété la suite.

Heero le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il contre le mur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait une attitude, définie clairement, comme offensive et il ne réagissait pas, se contentant de l'observer avec un regard pas très rassuré certes mais dénué de toute volonté de défense.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes sans qu'aucun ne fasse un mouvement, le petit brun, décoiffé par leur voyage, se pencha vers le visage angélique qui lui faisait face, transformant sa prise sur sa gorge en douce caresse.

Impossible, il devait rêver éveillé, le Heero-en-mal-d'amour-yuy qu'il avait laissé en Chine, s'approchait doucement de lui, un sourire ultra confiant aux lèvres qui le rendait totalement irrésistible. Et pour le plus grand bonheur du Dieu de la mort, le jeune homme qui n'avait pas cessé de maintenir sa prise sur son corps l'embrassait comme jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé à ce jour. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il s'était endormi dans ses bras après y avoir longuement pleuré. Il était désemparé, incapable de réaliser un simple geste d'affection, alors un baiser comme celui qui ne cessait plus de lui prodiguer. Impossible de croire qu'il puisse s'agir de la même personne. Celle qui était dans cette chambre de motel avec lui, avait soigneusement préparé leur escapade, et gardait un self contrôle et une maîtrise dans ces actes, à tout épreuve. Digne d'un individu totalement détachée, et pourtant, il le sentait si investit dans ce qu'il entreprenait en cet instant précis.

Duo tenta de s'exprimer mais s'était sans compté sur la difficulté à reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche. Avec un peu de patience, cette dernière fut enfin abandonnée pour la peau fine et sensible de son cou. 

Duo – Heero, je… * Oh non, pas là c'est trop bon, je arfffffff, je vais pas y arriver là. * 

Le jeune homme réussit à dégager ses mains pour lui écarter, une toute petite minutes, son visage. Le temps pour lui de le regarder, non de se noyer dans ses yeux cobalts si profond, si attirant.

Duo – * On se reprend deux secondes * Comment ? Comment peut-tu avoir autant changé et devenir si sûr de toi, si libéré de toute retenus ?

Heero ne répondit qu'après avoir repris un court instant, les lèvres au goût sucré. Son sourire disparu soudain laissant ses yeux reprendre leur couleur de glace. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant de contrôle sur eux ?

Heero – Simple, je suis de retour.

Duo – Tu…? * Qui est de retour au juste ? …….Oh mon Dieu, **IL** est de retour ! Mon homme des glaces, Iceberg-man, le regard-de-la-mort est de retour, mais aujourd'hui, il est de retour pour moi. ^_____^ * J'aimais bien le garçon fragile que tu protégeais derrière ces yeux de glace.

Heero – Je suis toujours la même personne Duo. Celle qui attend encore les milliers de caresses multipliés au centuple que tu lui as promis.

Duo – Va falloir me laisser un peu de temps, pour répondre à la demande.

Heero – Une vie entière ça te suffira ?

Duo – Si tu fais en sorte qu'elle soit très très longue, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard un seul instant, durant leur échange, y cherchant une minuscule once de refus à poursuivre plus loin. Mais aucun ne le désirait, bien au contraire. Les visages s'abaissèrent et les lèvres se joignirent de nouveau. Très vite, Duo ne supporta plus le flot d'émotion qui le submergeait, ses jambes récalcitrantes se défilaient à tous leurs devoirs. N'en pouvant plus, il s'accrocha au cou de son homme, l'incitant à le soulever qu'il puisse lier ces dernières autour de sa taille. Ayant comprit le message, Heero le porta sans difficulté jusqu'au lit. Bien décidé à mettre un terme à leur deux années de pure frustration.

Fin.

Mimi Yuy

Mai 2002


End file.
